Segunda oportunidad
by Eclipse218
Summary: Kenshin lleva a un Soujiro gravemente herido a la consulta de la doctora Takani Megumi.
1. Chapter 1

Sanosuke dejó caer el cuerpo ensangrentado sobre la camilla de estilo occidental con más brusquedad de la aconsejable, agotado tras haber cargado con él por las calles a la carrera. Megumi dejó escapar un siseo de alarma y extendió las manos en un intento de asegurar que el herido no iba a resbalar de la estrecha camilla y alzó los ojos hacia Sanosuke en una muda reconvención.

-¡El chico pesa más de lo que parece! –protestó el luchador callejero en su defensa, para luego mascullar entre dientes- Ni siquiera sé por qué nos estamos tomando tantas molestias.

-Porque toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad –contestó Kenshin colocándose a la cabecera de la camilla.

-¿Has visto las heridas que tiene? –replicó Sanosuke con un bufido- O el chaval ha vuelto a las andadas o yo soy realmente un pollo.

-¿Lo conocéis? –preguntó Megumi que había terminado de recogerse el cabello, de ajustarse su bata médica y ahora se secaba las manos con rapidez.

-Es Seta Soujiro –asintió Kenshin y Megumi se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa durante unos largos segundos.

-¿El Tenken del Juppongatana? –preguntó y se llevó un buen sobresalto cuando al extender la mano para tocar el cabello del joven, apelmazado de sangre fresca, el herido movió la cabeza para clavar su único ojo visible en ella al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba, listo para actuar.

-¡Ten cuidado! –advirtió Sanosuke- Me dio un buen golpe cuando me acerqué a ayudarle.

La doctora retrocedió un paso instintivamente. Había oído suficientes historias acerca del Tenken como para temer su endiablada velocidad de reacción y su desprecio por la vida humana.

-¿Es seguro tocarle, Kenshin? –preguntó. Sus ojos no se habían apartado del peligroso paciente que yacía respirando entrecortadamente ante ella y se sorprendió al ver que, a la mención del nombre del otro, el joven relajaba su actitud alerta.

-¿Hi-himura? –balbuceó.

-Estoy aquí –contestó el antiguo battosai, dando un paso para entrar en el campo de visión de Soujiro.

-¿Dónde…?

-Estamos en la consulta de la doctora Megumi Takani. Ella atenderá tus heridas, si se lo permites.

Soujiro dirigió su atención entonces a la mujer que aguardaba cerca de la camilla y sonrió levemente. El gesto estaba tan fuera de lugar en la presente situación que Megumi dio un paso atrás al darse cuenta de que se encontraba dentro del radio de acción del herido. Viendo la reacción de la mujer y sin saber muy bien qué la motivaba, pues desde su posición Sanosuke no veía el rostro de Soujiro, el luchador se acercó y dejó caer una pesada mano en el hombro del joven a modo de advertencia.

-No te muevas de donde estás, chaval –advirtió en tono amenazador.

Por un momento la expresión de Soujiro cambió y la agresividad brilló en sus ojos, pero un movimiento de Kenshin junto a su cabeza distrajo su atención de la provocación de Sanosuke.

-De acuerdo, señor Himura. –asintió, permitiendo que el agotamiento y el dolor hicieran finalmente su presa en él.

Estaba cansado, tremendamente cansado. Hastiado de luchas y de sangre. Preguntándose si finalmente habría conseguido saldar la deuda de su karma negativo y llegando a la rápida conclusión de que no, permitió que la doctora se acercara y se inclinara sobre él, apartando a los lados sus cabellos para poder echar una ojeada a la herida en su cabeza. Sintió los dedos de la mujer tanteando los bordes de la herida, enviando punzadas de dolor que parecían atravesar su cerebro y sus ojos, pero aguantó sin moverse, sin dar más indicación del dolor que sentía que una breve vacilación en el ritmo de su agitada respiración.

-Esta herida es terrible, ¿sabéis cómo se la provocó?

-No. Le encontramos en la trasera del templo, yaciendo en el suelo. No había señales de combate a su alrededor –explicó Kenshin- La única sangre en el lugar era la suya.

-Recibí un disparo –intervino Soujiro, dejando las palabras salir de entre sus dientes apretados por el creciente dolor- Perdí el control del Shukuchi. M-me golpeé… contra el suelo- terminó con algo de dificultad.

-El cráneo está roto –informó Megumi- Pero es buena señal que esté consciente y alerta. Con una herida así no es aconsejable que pierda el conocimiento. ¿Dónde recibiste el disparo, Tenken? –preguntó con suavidad, recorriendo con la mirada las ropas ensangrentadas del joven.

-En la espalda –contestó Soujiro.

-Ayudadme a moverlo. Sanosuke, gira su cadera con cuidado para ponerlo de lado. Kenshin, los hombros –indicó Megumi.

La doctora cogió el brazo izquierdo de Soujiro para colocarlo en posición pero se detuvo cuando el joven hizo una inhalación de dolor.

-¡Esperad! –exclamó. Metió la mano por dentro de la manga del hakama de Soujiro, siguiendo su brazo hacia arriba y encontró rápidamente la deformación de su húmero- Este brazo está roto, y me parece que el hombro está dislocado. Será mejor que primero le quitemos la ropa. Será más fácil ver sus lesiones y el origen de tanta sangre. Kenshin, procura que su cabeza no reciba ninguna sacudida, por favor.

Sin pedir permiso en esta ocasión, la doctora abrió el hakama y comenzó a quitarle la prenda con cuidadosos tirones. Los ojos de Soujiro buscaron los de Kenshin.

-Seguí su consejo, señor Himura –habló en voz baja en cuanto estuvo seguro de tener su atención- Busqué mi propio camino, mis propias respuestas. Fue un… –Una sensación de desgarro en la espalda cuando la tela del hakama que se había adherido a la herida fue retirada le obligó a apretar los dientes para no dejar escapar un quejido.

Aturdido, hizo equilibrios entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, escuchando las voces a su alrededor amortiguadas, sintiendo como si tuviera los oídos llenos de algodón.

-Está sangrando de nuevo, Megumi.

-Presiona esto sobre la herida, ya casi he terminado.

-¿Es eso el corte de una espada?

-Megumi-san, está perdiendo el conocimiento.

Un súbito olor punzante atacó las fosas nasales del herido, despejando su cerebro de golpe. En una reacción automática retrocedió en la camilla y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo.

-¡Cuidado! –las manos de Sanosuke lo mantuvieron en su sitio y Soujiro sintió como el luchador aprovechaba su súbito movimiento para colocarle de lado, como anteriormente había pedido la doctora.

-¡Bien! –exclamó Megumi- Sujétale así, en esa posición. –la voz de la doctora sonó luego a sus pies y Soujiro comprendió que estaba moviéndose alrededor de la camilla- Aprovecharé para echarle una ojeada a su espalda. Kenshin, intenta que se mantenga despierto. Utiliza el amoníaco otra vez, si lo crees necesario.

Soujiro inhaló bruscamente y dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro entrecortado. Un zumbido molesto se había instalado en sus oídos y las náuseas y el dolor de sus heridas, sobre todo en la cabeza, eran suficientes como para hacerle desear que todo terminara de una buena vez. Sin embargo, el dolor no dejaba de ser un viejo conocido, un mal con el que, a fuerza de hábito, había aprendido a compartir su vida.

-Esa sonrisa suya me enerva.

Sólo cuando escuchó a Sanosuke se dio cuenta Soujiro de que estaba sonriendo y el gesto vaciló durante unos segundos en su rostro. Sus ojos buscaron los de Kenshin nuevamente, y su sonrisa se desvaneció, dando paso a una fría y átona expresión.

-Fue un error –terminó la frase interrumpida anteriormente.

Vio a Battosai fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca para contestar, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Sintió la mano de la doctora tocar su pecho y dio un respingo de sorpresa al notar por primera vez la incómoda protuberancia bajo su piel.

-Aquí está la bala, no llegó a salir. Has tenido suerte, Tenken, pasó rozando tu corazón, sin seccionar venas ni arterias. Intentaré extraerla. Es importante comprobar si está entera –la doctora desapareció de su campo de visión para ir a coger su instrumental- No puedo administrarte éter. Puedes tener una conmoción cerebral. Si te duermes, es posible que no puedas despertar de nuevo. ¿Quieres algo de sake?

Soujiro asintió y aceptó la ayuda de Kenshin para incorporarse. Bebió el sake que le ofrecían y se sorprendió al notar el rápido efecto del alcohol en su sistema. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas rechazó un segundo ofrecimiento, se acostó de nuevo y rezó para, a pesar de todo, perder el conocimiento y no volver a despertar nunca más.

-Voy a cortar la piel para retirar la bala –le informó Megumi- Necesito que permanezcas lo más inmóvil posible. Para evitar que te hagas más daño, Sanosuke te sujetará. ¿Tenken? ¿Has comprendido, Tenken?

Afectado por una terrible sensación de apatía, Soujiro no contestó, pero cuando sintió las fuertes manos de Sanosuke cerrarse sobre su brazo derecho y un peso descansar sobre su cintura para inmovilizarle, no pudo evitar un gruñido de advertencia. Su instinto tomó el control y el joven cerró el puño, y probó a mover el brazo que el luchador sujetaba.

-¡Eh, chico, tranquilo! –exclamó Sanosuke, sintiendo la resistencia- Deja que la doctora haga su trabajo en paz, aunque sea más de lo que mereces.

-Soujiro.

La tensión de su brazo se relajó al momento y el joven parpadeó confundido y dirigió su atención a Kenshin, sorprendido porque el otro hubiera utilizado su nombre de pila.

-¿Por qué fue un error?

La pregunta acentuó su confusión y Soujiro no contestó. Su mente se perdió en un maremágnum de imágenes inconexas que entremezclaban fragmentos de su pasado con momentos presentes. A la risa maníaca de Shishio se superponía el ceño fruncido y la actitud alerta de Sanosuke sujetándole con firmeza. Las disquisiciones filosóficas de Anji y sus letanías monocordes parecieron poner una melodía de fondo a la punzada en su pecho cuando el escalpelo de la doctora se hundió, y a la extraña sensación cuando sintió la bala moverse bajo su piel. Las voces se entremezclaban en su cabeza.

-Cuidado ahora.

" _Como para encima tener que tragar con este paquete que dejó mi padre. ¡El hijo de su amante, ni más ni menos!"_

-Está entera. Los dioses de la fortuna están de su lado.

" _Por muy hábil que seas forzando sonrisas falsas, jamás podrás obviar este hecho."_

-Fíjate en estas cicatrices. Estas son antiguas, pero estas otras…

" _Los fuertes viven, los débiles mueren."_

" _Has cometido tu último error, chico. Tus nuevos amos no pasarán esto por alto."_

-Voy a coser la herida del costado. ¿Sigue consciente, Kenshin?

-Sí, pero no responde.

El rostro de la doctora apareció en su campo de visión, clavando sus ojos acerados en los suyos, comprobando el estado de dilatación de sus pupilas.

-¿Tenken? ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Soujiro? Chico, contesta, ¿cómo prefieres que me dirija a ti?

El joven soltó un resoplido. A punto de contestar que le daba igual, se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo:

-Tenken.

-Soujiro –la voz de Kenshin tenía un punto de recriminación, pero un gesto de Megumi le silenció.

-Muy bien, Tenken entonces. Tienes que permanecer despierto. ¿Por qué no continúas hablando? Me servirá para evaluar tu estado de lucidez mientras me ocupo del resto de tus heridas. El golpe que te diste en la cabeza puede tener muy serias consecuencias. Kenshin, por favor, ¿puedes traer algunas toallas empapadas en agua caliente?

Soujiro observó en silencio la retirada del antiguo battosai. Un sentimiento de desamparo repentino estuvo a punto de hacerle ceder a la desesperación y cometer una estupidez, pero se contuvo antes de lanzar el golpe que preparaba y que hubiera destrozado la tráquea de la doctora que lo atendía. ¿Por qué la presencia de su antiguo enemigo, del hombre que le había derrotado, era capaz de calmar sus nervios, de dar paz a su mente? Seguir su maldito consejo había terminado de arruinar su vida.

 _Quiero que me ayude._

Con un brusco movimiento se incorporó a medias en la camilla, ignorando las exclamaciones de alarma de las dos personas que le atendían. Con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando agitadamente, rechazó con violencia el intento de Sanosuke de guiarlo de vuelta a una posición tumbada. Reconocía los signos de una conmoción en sí mismo, podía sentirlo en la forma en la que no parecía ser su cerebro el que tomaba las decisiones sobre su cuerpo y en que su mente estaba paralizada en una única y obsesiva idea: Kenshin Himura ayudaba a los débiles y a todo aquel que lo necesitara. Él no era débil, pero estaba herido, y necesitaba ayuda. ¿Por qué no le ayudaba?

 _Lo está haciendo._

Un atisbo de claridad mental regresó a él y se dio cuenta de que estaba en pie al lado de la camilla. Sintió unas manos sobre los hombros y escuchó la voz de la doctora que le hablaba en un tono de forzada calma y durante unos segundos fue incapaz de comprender ni una sola de las rápidas palabras, sólo el tono de tensión contenida, el miedo que ocultaban.

-No, Sanosuke. Fíjate en sus ojos, ha sido una reacción instintiva. Está aturdido y conmocionado. –una presión en su brazo que hasta entonces no había sentido, cedió, y Soujiro comprendió que Sanosuke le había estado agarrando fuertemente por el brazo derecho para intentar mantenerlo cerca de la camilla.

-¡No te pongas delante de él! ¡Es peligroso, estúpida! –gritó el luchador con frustración y Soujiro se dio la vuelta como un rayo hacia él. De no haber estado la camilla entre los dos, no dudaba que lo hubiera golpeado, pero con ese obstáculo y en el estado en el que se encontraba, tuvo que conformarse con lanzar una mirada de advertencia- Maldición –masculló Sanosuke, impresionado a su pesar- Fíjate en sus ojos, está desquiciado.

-Reacciona de forma primaria, no le provoques y todo irá bien. Tenken –se dirigió a Soujiro, ignorando a Sanosuke que preguntaba desde cuando era una reacción primaria poner semejante cara de asesino- por favor, te suplico que regreses a la camilla –e hizo una profunda inclinación ante él.

Sonriendo automáticamente, aplacado en parte por la deferencia que le mostraba la mujer, Soujiro vaciló sobre sus pies y se apoyó en la camilla mientras trataba de obligar a su cerebro a comportarse racionalmente. Dolía. Dolía tanto. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sintió la herida bajo sus dedos. La mano de la doctora agarró la suya, separándola un poco de la herida y Megumi se acercó, empujándole suavemente.

-Por favor –insistió.

Tomando asiento en la camilla, Soujiro se dejó guiar hasta estar nuevamente acostado. Acusando el cansancio finalmente, se relajó e ignoró las voces de los otros dos mientras trataba de poner orden en sus ideas. Kenshin le ayudaría. Si lo que le había dicho durante su enfrentamiento era verdad, si ésa era realmente su filosofía de vida, tenía que hacerlo.

Sintió un pinchazo en el costado y giró la cabeza para ver a la doctora inclinada sobre él, suturando la herida. Kenshin le había traído a la consulta de esta mujer. Eso contaba como ayuda, ¿verdad? ¿Pero esa ayuda era desinteresada o quizás le exigirían un pago más adelante? De sus labios salió un suspiro tembloroso. Otra deuda. ¿Qué le pedirían que hiciera? Dudaba mucho que Kenshin necesitara los servicios de un asesino.

-No hay nada más que yo sepa hacer –musitó.

-¿Qué dices, chico? –preguntó Sanosuke a su espalda, cerca de su cabeza.

Soujiro sonrió, poco dispuesto a repetirse.

-Gracias, doctora Takani –dijo, en cambio.

Cuando la doctora cortaba el hilo tras haber terminado de coser la herida de su costado, regresó Kenshin cargado con un balde humeante.

-Justo a tiempo –suspiró la doctora tomando una de las toallas mojadas- Ayudadme a limpiar toda esta sangre, por favor. Kenshin, ocúpate de su cabeza. Es mejor que permanezcas donde él te pueda ver.

-¿Señor Himura? –susurró Soujiro aprovechando la proximidad. Cuando Kenshin le miró, apartando la toalla con la que limpiaba la sangre de su frente, continuó- No tengo dinero para pagar esto.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora.

No era la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?

La pregunta pareció confundir a Kenshin.

-Lo necesitabas –contestó simplemente.

Soujiro le respetaba demasiado como para enzarzarse en una discusión con él acerca de los ulteriores motivos que Himura pudiera tener para ayudarle. Sin embargo, le costaba creer que el antiguo Battosai hubiera actuado de forma desinteresada o que no planeara exigir algún tipo de compensación más tarde. Reconociendo la deuda que acababa de contraer con él, pero inseguro acerca de su capacidad para saldarla, se vio obligado a admitir:

-Mi… afiliación actual puede resultar un problema, señor Himura. Para usted, y para cualquiera que trate de ayudarme.

Kenshin entrecerró los ojos levemente, la única señal externa de que acababa de ponerse en guardia, mientras continuaba con su metódico trabajo de limpiar la sangre de su cara y cuello.

-¿Qué afiliación es esa? –preguntó en un tono de voz tranquilo que no delataba la prevención que Soujiro veía en sus ojos.

-Lo siento –se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa, evadiendo su mirada.

-Tenken, vamos a colocar el hombro en su sitio y a reducir la fractura. Kenshin, avísame si pierde el conocimiento, por favor –intervino Megumi.

Soujiro sintió la mano de la doctora agarrando su mandíbula y se giró a mirarla interrogativamente, aunque comprendió sus intenciones cuando vio que la mujer acercaba a su boca lo que parecía un trozo de madera recubierto con vueltas y vueltas de prieto cordel de algodón. Asintiendo, abrió la boca y lo acomodó entre sus dientes. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

Le impactó más el seco chasquido de su hombro que el latigazo de dolor que lo acompañó y únicamente un gruñido abandonó sus labios. Inspiró hondo, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir, y a duras penas pudo contener su instinto de soltar una patada hacia atrás cuando la doctora, con la ayuda de Sanosuke, tiró de su brazo con fuerza para poder alinear el hueso de su brazo de nuevo.

-Ya casi está… un poco más.

Era Sanosuke el que le animaba y Soujiro hubiera soltado una risa ante la absurda situación si no estuviera empleando toda su concentración y toda su fuerza de voluntad en mantenerse quieto y en no cometer una estupidez. Pensó que se partiría los dientes contra el mordedor improvisado. No tuvo conciencia del momento exacto en que terminó su ordalía. Quizás perdió el conocimiento durante unos segundos porque lo siguiente que supo fue que el mordedor ya no estaba en su boca, que la doctora le pedía a alguien que le alcanzara algo para entablillar el hueso y que Kenshin le agradecía su resistencia y su autocontrol. Quizás el antiguo battosai se había dado cuenta del peligro que habían corrido quienes le estaban ayudando, después de todo. Respirando agitadamente, incómodo al escuchar palabras de alabanza, aunque estuvieran pensadas para darle ánimo más que para felicitarle, musitó un seco: " _Basta_ " y trató de incorporarse nuevamente. Una única idea llenaba su mente: alejarse de todos ellos.

Un punzante dolor atravesó su cráneo y el vértigo resultante le forzó a regresar a la camilla con más efectividad que los pares de manos que se habían extendido para retenerlo. Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo las punzadas, se volvió hacia Kenshin.

-¡Haz que pare! ¡Haz que pare de una vez!

No se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando hasta que vio la reacción de los demás. Sanosuke apartó a la doctora y la puso detrás de su espalda en un gesto protector. La mano de Kenshin se dirigió a su _sakabatō_ en un gesto reflejo que trató de disimular con cierta torpeza.

Respirando con rapidez, Soujiro se llevó la mano de su brazo sano a la cabeza en un vano intento de aliviar el dolor. Su visión se oscureció en los bordes, y perdió de vista a Sanosuke. Por segunda vez desde que había sido herido, deseó haber muerto. ¿A esto se reducía su vida? ¿Acaso no era injusto que todos sus recuerdos estuvieran teñidos con dolor?

Rechazando con un manotazo brusco la mano que sintió apoyarse en su brazo, Soujiro apretó los dientes para no gritarles que le dejaran en paz y que pusieran fin de una vez a su tormento.

 _Cálmate. Cálmate. ¡Cálmate! Mono imbécil, ¡deja de temblar!_

Había perdido el control de sus músculos, y el ritmo de su respiración se había acelerado todavía más. Nuevamente, las voces de los demás ocupantes de la habitación parecían llegar desde muy lejos.

-¡No, quédate quieta! ¡No te acerques a él!

-Tranquilo, es seguro.

Hubiera dado un salto cuando sintió la cabeza de la doctora apoyándose suavemente sobre su pecho, pero, para su desgracia, la mujer tenía razón e, incapaz de coordinar sus movimientos, no era un peligro para nadie.

-Su corazón late demasiado deprisa y está hiperventilando. Va a perder el conocimiento.

Una sonrisa lenta, afanosa, se dibujó en los rasgos de Soujiro al oírla. Sentía que le movían y le tocaban aquí y allá, pero su mente estaba cada vez más desconectada de su cuerpo. Inconsciencia. Ojalá llegara lo antes posible, aunque eso significara que no volviera a despertar nunca más. Maldita fuera su resistencia al dolor, maldito fuera el cobarde con suerte que le había disparado por la espalda y maldito fuera su karma, una y mil veces.

-No, no, no, no… -Megumi tomó el rostro de Soujiro entre sus manos y le dio una suave palmada en la mejilla- Tenken, ¡Tenken! –la única reacción del joven fue cerrar los ojos. Los músculos de su cuerpo perdieron toda tensión y el joven yació inmóvil sobre la camilla- ¡Soujiro!

-¿Está… muerto? –preguntó Sanosuke, sin poder disimular del todo la esperanza en su voz.

-No –suspiró la doctora después de comprobar el pulso en su cuello-. Hubiera sido mejor para él que no perdiera el conocimiento pero ha aguantado mucho más de lo que me esperaba.

-No hace ni un minuto pensé que se iba a levantar y a atacarnos a todos, ¿eh, Kenshin?

La respuesta de Kenshin se vio interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta de entrada de la clínica al abrirse. Sin decir una palabra, Kenshin salió a comprobar quién había llegado y regresó a los pocos segundos acompañado por Yahiko.

El joven torció el gesto al ver al Tenken yaciendo inconsciente sobre la camilla.

-He registrado el templo y sus alrededores con toda la discreción de que he sido capaz. No he encontrado signos de combate. Solo unos cuantos setos tronchados cerca de donde lo encontramos. Ni rastro de su espada, si es que la llevaba encima.

-Es posible que respetara la prohibición –comentó Kenshin, provocando un bufido de Sanosuke- Lo más probable es que utilizara el Shukuchi para rehuir un enfrentamiento.

-Y se partió la cabeza como un melón –asintió Sanosuke con una sonrisa sardónica, que se esfumó al añadir- A esa endiablada velocidad me sorprende que no se rompiera el cuello.

-¿Seguro que esto es buena idea? –preguntó Yahiko señalando con la cabeza a Megumi y a su paciente- ¿No deberíamos avisar a las autoridades?

La doctora se enderezó y fulminó al joven con la mirada.

-Si estáis pensando entregarlo –siseó- quizás sería más humanitario dejarlo morir aquí y ahora.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que este chico merece un trato humanitario? –bufó Sanosuke- Es más letal que una víbora y dudo mucho que tenga siquiera la más mínima conciencia del daño y del dolor que ha provocado.

Megumi irguió la espalda de nuevo, pero en lugar de replicar, se giró hacia Kenshin.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó- ¿Sigo con mis esfuerzos o simplemente… le dejo ir?

El antiguo samurái les miró por turnos. Con gesto grave, se inclinó ante Megumi.

-Por favor, Megumi –dijo con decisión-, haz lo que puedas para salvarlo.

Dejando escapar el aliento que no era consciente de haber retenido, la mujer devolvió su atención a su paciente.

-Voy a coser esa herida de su cabeza. Necesitaré ayuda. Kenshin, acércame una luz. Sanosuke, por favor, permanece alerta para sujetarlo si se despierta. Yahiko, ¿serías tan amable de preparar un futon en la habitación del fondo, la que da al jardín trasero?

Mientras se concentraba en su trabajo, asegurándose de que la herida estuviera limpia y uniendo los bordes con cuidado, lanzaba alguna que otra mirada al rostro de su paciente, preocupada por su absoluta inmovilidad y por la palidez de su piel y de sus labios. _"No lo va a conseguir"_ pensó, aunque inmediatamente después recordó como el chico había sido capaz de mantenerse en pie tan solo unos minutos antes y la esperanza comenzó a filtrarse entre los fríos razonamientos médicos que insistían en recordarle que sus heridas eran demasiado graves. _"Es joven y fuerte. Tiene el espíritu de un samurái. Puede hacerlo… lo hará"_

Decidiendo en el último momento no cerrar la herida por completo, dio por finalizado su trabajo y le pidió a Sanosuke que levantara a su paciente con sumo cuidado y lo llevara a la habitación que había designado para él. La tensión acumulada hasta entonces comenzó a hacer mella en ella mientras se lavaba las manos y por un momento se quedó paralizada mientras el chorro de agua se llevaba la sangre de sus manos inmóviles. Era duro luchar por salvar una vida, sobre todo una vida joven, pero era más duro verla apagarse poco a poco, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿Sería ése el futuro que le esperaba a Soujiro? Las perspectivas del joven no eran nada halagüeñas.

Descartando tales pensamientos con decisión, la doctora terminó de lavarse las manos y aceptó la taza de té que le ofrecía Kenshin.

-Podéis quedaros todo el tiempo que queráis. Será mejor que hoy no me mueva del lado del paciente.

Inclinándose una vez ante ellos, se dirigió a la habitación donde habían acomodado a Soujiro y, arrodillándose junto a su futon, esperó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Atención** : contiene una pequeña, pequeña, diminuta, pero explícita, escena sexual. 'Tais avisaos.

* * *

Correspondiendo a la inclinación en el umbral, Megumi descendió los dos escalones y retrocedió guardando las monedas en su monedero. Mientras metía el pequeño saquito entre los pliegues de su delantal, continuó con su recorrido, tratando de evitar los numerosos charcos y el barro provocado por la nieve derretida.

En su camino hacia la intersección que la llevaría hasta el Yoshiwara, pasó por delante de varios puestos de verdura fresca y tomó nota de emplear algunas monedas para comprar verduras y, quizás, algo de carne para preparar un guiso en su camino de regreso a casa. Aunque su mente trataba de presentar razonables argumentaciones acerca de lo mucho que le apetecía un buen estofado de carne y de lo mucho que se lo merecía después de tantas horas de agotador trabajo, Megumi sintió que no era justo ni inteligente mentirse a sí misma y reconoció, aunque no lo haría ante nadie más, que en realidad estaba pensando en él.

Como todos y cada uno de los días y noches, desde que habían llevado a Seta Soujiro a su clínica.

Cuando se había arrodillado aquel lejano primer día junto al joven herido lo había hecho prácticamente sin esperanzas de que sobreviviera para contemplar el siguiente amanecer. Pero no solo había el Tenken continuado desafiando a la muerte, respirando trabajosamente, inmóvil mientras el sol se alzaba lentamente en su lugar asignado en el cielo, sino que, en una demostración de resistencia que había arrancado una exclamación de asombro del doctor Gensai, el paciente había abierto los ojos 16 horas después de haber perdido el conocimiento y había bebido por sí mismo de la taza que habían acercado a sus labios.

Cuando Soujiro había despertado, demasiado débil todavía para cualquier cosa que no fuera expresar su dolor, Megumi había sentido como su corazón daba un salto en su pecho y una intensa sensación de euforia ante esta pequeña victoria contra la muerte le había hecho olvidar el peligro que para ella y para cualquiera podía representar, no el muchacho herido, sino el Tenken. Desde su punto de vista no había un peligroso asesino luchando por su vida tendido en el futon, sino un joven, cuya verdadera edad desconocía, pero que todavía había de contar muchas estaciones en su vida antes de exhalar su último suspiro.

En aquellos momentos Soujiro había tenido una fiebre tan alta que beber algo de agua e intercambiar una breve mirada con ella había sido la única interacción entre ambos. Eso, y esa inquietante sonrisa, debilitada por su estado, pero presente como un reflejo que Megumi interpretaba como un gesto de autodefensa, pese a las apasionadas explicaciones de Sanosuke acerca del dudoso equilibrio mental del Tenken.

Aunque Soujiro no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacer nada más que yacer sobre el futon, respirando afanosamente, no había vuelto a perder el conocimiento, salvo en las ocasiones en que se abandonaba al sueño. En las jornadas siguientes, había seguido las instrucciones de ambos médicos y colaborado en la escasa medida de sus posibilidades. En ningún momento se había producido por su parte señal alguna que pudiera interpretarse como un gesto amenazante. Tampoco había pronunciado palabra, ni respondido a ninguna pregunta, ni siquiera con gestos.

Cuando Kenshin se pasaba por la clínica para visitarle, acompañado por Sanosuke o, en ocasiones, por Yahiko o Kaoru, Soujiro reaccionaba a su presencia con atonía y falta de interés.

Hasta que transcurrió la tercera semana.

A partir de ese momento el herido pareció recuperar la energía suficiente y la voluntad para interactuar con la gente a su alrededor y el resultado había sido… sorprendente. Conciliar el trato amable y educado de Soujiro con todas las advertencias de Sanosuke y, en menor medida, de Kenshin, le resultaba imposible. Por supuesto, no ponía en duda las palabras de sus amigos y había escuchado suficientes historias en esos días acerca de su habilidad como luchador y asesino y, sobre todo, acerca de su sangre fría, como para mantenerse en guardia cuando estaba con él.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los días y descubría en Soujiro una cierta inclinación a la tranquilidad y a la paz, sentía como poco a poco iba relajando sus precauciones y apreciando cada vez más su apacible compañía.

Y, un día, la policía acudió a la clínica preguntando por un peligroso delincuente que había resultado herido en un enfrentamiento contra varios agentes de la ley y que se ocultaba en algún lugar del pueblo. ¿Había acudido un hombre con una herida de bala en busca de atención o suministros médicos? Haciendo hincapié constantemente en la peligrosidad del sujeto, los agentes habían insistido cada vez más en sus preguntas, como si alguna pista les hubiera llevado hasta allí.

* * *

 _Temblando de miedo, Megumi trató de mantener firme su agarre sobre Soujiro mientras las voces en la habitación subían de volumen. El espacio en la despensa era limitado y agobiante. Apenas tenían sitio para mantenerse en pie muy juntos y por una vez la doctora tuvo que agradecer el hecho de que se hubieran quedado sin muchos de sus habituales suministros. Si hubiera tenido tiempo de ir al mercado, entonces el espacio disponible no hubiera sido el suficiente como para utilizarlo de escondite._

 _Soujiro mantenía la cabeza inclinada sobre su hombro, sin tocarla, atento a lo que sucedía en la habitación adyacente. Cuando uno de los oficiales empujó al doctor Gensai, insistiendo en su demanda de que les permitieran registrar a fondo el lugar, la doctora pudo ver a través de la luz que se filtraba por las hendiduras como el joven alzaba un brazo para apoyarlo suavemente en la puerta, y sintió su cuerpo tensarse. Con sumo cuidado, Soujiro intercambió su sitio con ella, apartándola del punto donde las dos hojas de shoji se unían y se sostuvo por sí mismo, en guardia y preparado para actuar si alguno de los soldados descubrían su escondite._

"Se mueve como un asesino _" comprendió la doctora, tragando con dificultad a través del nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Esos movimientos lentos, silenciosos y eficientes decían más acerca de sus habilidades y del control que el joven ejercía sobre su propio cuerpo, que todos los cuentos juntos que Sanosuke le había contado acerca del Tenken._

 _Con el firme propósito de retenerlo, posó la mano sobre su brazo y cuando él se giró para mirarla, negó vehemente con la cabeza y vocalizó en silencio mientras sacudía la cabeza: "No, por favor"_

 _La expresión de Soujiro no cambió, y su mirada descendió a los labios de Megumi, leyendo las palabras en ellos, y se detuvieron allí durante unos tensos segundos. Cuando el joven inclinó levemente la cabeza, la mujer se preguntó qué diablos estaría pensando. Su ceño levemente fruncido no presagiaba nada bueno, pero Megumi lo prefería a la expresión desapasionada y fría que había estado plasmada en sus rasgos hasta el momento en que ella había intervenido._

 _Por fortuna, o quizás de forma calculada, la voz de Sanosuke, que se recuperaba de la resaca de la noche anterior tirado en una esquina, se alzó soltando invectivas e improperios variados contra los policías por perturbar su descanso con sus gritos. Éstos parecieron entonces más que dispuestos a cambiar de objetivo y a volcar parte de su frustración en el luchador callejero, que no dejaba de ser un viejo conocido para ellos._

 _-Ha estado cerca –suspiró el doctor Gensai, abriendo la pequeña puerta de la despensa y ayudándoles a salir, cuando el escandaloso grupo conformado por agentes y alborotador callejero traspusieron la puerta exterior del jardín en dirección al puesto de guardia más cercano._

 _Megumi asintió, temblorosa, demasiado afectada todavía por los momentos de tensión vividos como para contestar de viva voz. Se pasó el brazo de Soujiro sobre los hombros y guió al joven de vuelta a la habitación junto al patio interior que ocupaba normalmente._

 _Pero en cuanto cerró la puerta tras ella, el peso de Soujiro la empujó contra la pared. Sus manos se alzaron automáticamente para sujetarle, pero se agarrotaron sobre los brazos de él cuando comprendió que el joven no había perdido el equilibrio, sino que la había empujado deliberadamente. Temerosa, probó a empujarle para apartarlo de ella y fue incapaz de desplazarlo ni siquiera un centímetro. ¿De dónde salía esa fuerza endiablada que animaba sus músculos pese a la fiebre que todavía le consumía?_

 _La mano de Soujiro se alzó y los ojos de Megumi se cerraron en un acto reflejo, anticipando un golpe. Los abrió casi de inmediato, cuando los dedos de Soujiro apartaron un largo mechón de cabellos de su rostro, tildándose de estúpida por permitir que todas las fantásticas historias acerca de la crueldad del "chico" que Sanosuke le había contado hubieran calado en su espíritu cuando su paciente, hasta el momento, no había manifestado actitud violenta alguna._

 _Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y él la miraba directamente a los ojos. Había una expresión de agradecimiento en su rostro, marcado todavía por la dureza de la recuperación y los largos días de convalecencia, pero había algo más que Megumi no fue capaz de identificar en un primer momento._

 _-¿Puedo… –Soujiro había hablado raramente desde que estaba bajo su cuidado, normalmente para decir "gracias" o "lo siento". Que Megumi pudiera recordar esta era la primera vez que preguntaba algo, lo cual parecía un paso adelante en su recuperación. Asintió, para animarle a continuar y el joven bajó la mirada a su boca entreabierta- … puedo besarte?_

 _El corazón de Megumi se perdió un par de latidos. Su rostro enrojeció y sus labios temblaron._

 _Solo cuando Soujiro inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, se dio cuenta de que había contestado que sí._

* * *

Soujiro no recordaba gran parte de su pasado más reciente. Hablando con Kenshin, el joven había admitido recordar su vida con Shishio y sus crímenes como parte del Juppongatana. Recordaba los inicios de su viaje en solitario y haber visitado a Anji en prisión. Asimismo, recordaba haberse ganado unas monedas en diversos trabajos: durante la estiba, en la recolección y realizando encargos para un artesano afincado en las proximidades de Yoshiwara. Sanosuke había tenido ocasión de hablar con el artesano en cuestión, y había regresado ofendido cuando el hombre corroboró el relato y además le obsequió con excelentes referencias acerca de " _ese joven tan amable y cumplidor_ ".

Pero cuando Kenshin interrogó a Soujiro acerca de su pasado más cercano y de las peligrosas "afiliaciones" que había mencionado, el joven se mantuvo en silencio. Era incapaz de recordar nada que se remontara a más de un año atrás. Sanosuke clamaba que estaba mintiendo como el bellaco que era para ocultar sus actividades delictivas, pero Megumi dudaba que el chico estuviera fingiendo. El relato de su amnesia era consistente, sus recuerdos terminaban siempre en el mismo momento y el "olor a especias" era el único dato que acompañaba a ese periodo en sombras de su vida.

Siempre dispuesto a culpar a Soujiro de algo, Sanosuke había relacionado el olor a especias rápidamente con la desembocadura del río, donde varias mafias dedicadas al juego y al contrabando de opio compartían espacio con curtidurías y almacenes donde se adobaban pescados y carnes. Pero, en este caso, al contrario que en el caso del artesano, no era tan fácil como simplemente ir y preguntar y Sanosuke había terminado por dejar el tema de lado, aunque no su desconfianza.

* * *

 _Mientras retiraba los vendajes con cuidado sentía la mirada de Soujiro sobre su rostro, inspeccionándola sin recato, con una intensidad que juzgó inapropiada._

 _-Para ya –le susurró, cuando la incomodidad creció hasta sobrepasar los límites de su tolerancia._

 _Él no contestó y ella aventuró una mirada de soslayo, esperando encontrar su habitual sonrisa, el camuflaje que utilizaba ante todo y todos._

 _Se encontró con los ojos de él clavados en los suyos y con un rostro serio y en calma._

 _-Eres hermosa –su voz, un susurro apenas audible, pareció dotar a su confesión de mayor intimidad, si tal cosa era posible, y Megumi sintió un estremecimiento y un súbito deseo de besarle, de sentir nuevamente su calidez y esa confusión de sensaciones y estremecimientos que solo él podía provocar en ella._

 _Por todo lo que había de sagrado en el mundo, ¿qué había hecho ese joven con ella?_

* * *

Dando sus primeros pasos en el _yūkaku,_ Megumi saludó con una leve inclinación al hombre que controlaba la entrada y se dirigió directamente a la tercera casa, una de las más grandes del distrito. Era la tercera vez que venía a realizar este encargo en los últimos meses y la niña que abría la puerta la reconoció al momento, se inclinó en una profunda reverencia y salió corriendo a avisar a la Mama-san.

Cuando Megumi llegó a la puerta se encontró a la niña esperando arrodillada junto al shoji, seguramente habiendo cumplido ya su misión de advertir a la Mama-san de su llegada. La pequeña descorrió la hoja y se inclinó como muestra de respeto. La doctora entró en la estancia ignorando el leve susurro de la puerta al cerrarse tras ella y se acercó a la delgada mujer que ojeaba un pequeño libro de contabilidad, de rodillas ante una mesa baja cargada de documentos.

Arrodillándose en el cojín dispuesto frente a la mesa, Megumi se quitó la bandolera que colgaba a su costado y esperó. La mujer no se hizo de rogar mucho tiempo más y, quitándose las antiparras, sonrió.

-¡Megumi-san! Es un placer verte de nuevo. Espero que el doctor Gensai se encuentre bien y que la prosperidad y la armonía reinen en su hogar y en su vida.

Sin atender realmente a la mecánica respuesta de Megumi, a quien consideraba poco más que una recadera, acercó una cajita lacada, la abrió y extrajo una pequeña bolsa cargada de monedas que depositó en la mesa entre ambas. Aceptando la bolsa con una inclinación, Megumi extrajo de su bandolera los pequeños paquetitos cuidadosamente envueltos que contenían los remedios y preparados que el doctor Gensai elaboraba para las específicas dolencias que aquejaban a las damas de la casa.

Asintiendo con satisfacción, la Mama-san se inclinó nuevamente.

-Transmítele mis saludos al buen doctor, Megumi-san.

Comprendiendo que era una despedida, Megumi correspondió a su inclinación y retrocedió, inclinándose nuevamente al trasponer el umbral mientras la niña cerraba con suavidad el shoji.

-Sígame, por favor –indicó la pequeña. Con un suspiro apenas perceptible, Megumi la siguió.

* * *

 _Megumi suspiró sobre su almohada._

 _-¿Cómo he podido permitir esto?_

 _La mano de Soujiro acarició su espalda lentamente, provocándole un placentero cosquilleo, ascendió la curvatura de sus nalgas y encontró el camino a su entrepierna. La mujer dejó escapar un suave gemido y se arqueó levemente, dando la bienvenida a la intrusión de sus dedos en su zona más íntima y prácticamente ronroneó cuando sintió el cuerpo cálido del joven apoyarse sobre su espalda. Mientras Soujiro se tomaba su tiempo, explorando sus pliegues y las profundidades de su cuerpo con dedos hábiles, Megumi torció el cuello para mirarle._

 _-¿Cuántos años tienes, Soujiro?_

 _-Veintiuno –inclinándose, la boca de Soujiro tomó la suya y la respuesta de la doctora se perdió en su mente, sustituida por un absurdo: "Para ser tan joven, parece conocer todos los secretos del cuerpo de la mujer a fondo"_

 _Gimiendo en mitad de su beso, con la lengua de Soujiro en su boca, Megumi se abandonó a los estremecimientos que recorrieron su cuerpo en oleadas, originados en su centro de placer._

" _Uno" suspiró con satisfacción, dándose la vuelta y uniendo ambos brazos tras la nuca de Soujiro, acercándolo a ella con cuidado de sus heridas._

 _No era la primera vez que se abandonaban a estos juegos._

 _Y sabía que, al primer orgasmo, seguirían unos cuantos más._

* * *

Unos gritos la arrancaron de su rememoración con un sobresalto. Una criada que se cruzaba en el pasillo con ellas en ese momento dio semejante salto que a punto estuvo de pisarle un pie. Disculpándose precipitadamente, la mujer comenzó a caminar más deprisa en dirección a los golpes y aullidos que continuaban sonando en uno de los pisos superiores, y Megumi la escuchó musitar un sentido:

-Maldita perra escandalosa.

La niña que la guiaba dio un pequeño tirón en su manga.

-No se preocupe por favor, Megumi-san.

Del piso superior llegaba el ruido de pies descalzos apresurándose por los pasillos. Siguiendo al suave susurro del descorrer de un shoji, los gritos de una mujer, con la lengua entorpecida por el alcohol, llegaron a sus oídos con mayor claridad.

-¡Bastardo! –el sonido de una bofetada y luego varios sollozos y aullidos lastimeros-¡Soujiro! ¡Ojalá estés muerto!

Nuevos golpes se escucharon y lamentos de otras voces.

-¡Corred! –aullaba la borracha- ¡Id a buscarlo! ¡Perras! –más golpes y protestas- ¡Traedme a Soujiro!

Soltándose de la mano de la pequeña, Megumi dio la vuelta y apuró el paso. Tras subir un tramo de escaleras, vio a varias mujeres apelotonadas delante de la puerta de la que todavía salían gritos inarticulados y terribles insultos. Abriéndose paso entre ellas, llegó a tiempo de sujetar el brazo de una mujer con el cabello despeinado y un golpe enrojeciendo su rostro, que se disponía a arrojar un cubo de agua sobre la agitada figura que se retorcía y continuaba sus lamentos sobre un futon revuelto.

-Soy médico. Yo la calmaré.

Con disgusto advirtió que el contenido del cubo no era agua, sino orina. Por fortuna, la mujer que lo manejaba realizó una brusca inhalación para calmarse y con un cabeceo afirmativo se dirigió hacia la puerta con su cubo, lanzando improperios al resto de mujeres para que regresaran a sus quehaceres. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se detuvo y escupió en el suelo.

-Muérete de un vez, Hinodeh –masculló con ira.

La mujer en el futon berreó con desesperación al oírla, pero en cuanto se cerró la puerta calló de golpe y se incorporó. Tanteando a su alrededor, su mano se cerró con brusquedad sobre una pequeña jarra de shōchū que, milagrosamente, no se había volcado con sus anteriores aspavientos. Bebió con avidez, derramando sobre su pecho gran parte del líquido, y rió con desprecio hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación.

Tratando de controlar su propia ansiedad, Megumi estudió a la mujer con ojo médico. No tenía marcas de golpe alguno, por lo que todas las bofetadas y ruidos secos que había escuchado mientras subía seguramente habían sido obra suya y habían tenido como víctimas a las mujeres que habían tratado de calmar su agitación.

-Soy doctora –informó suavemente, estudiando las reacciones de la mujer y encontrándolas entorpecidas por lo que juzgó una enorme ingesta de alcohol.

-No necesito la ayuda de ningún doctor –la mujer se llevó la botella a la boca y la inclinó, más y más, hasta que a punto estuvo de caer hacia atrás. Arrojando el recipiente vacío a un lado, añadió hablando entre dientes, de forma que sus palabras resultaron casi incomprensibles- Estas malditas perras solo quieren que me muera y no mueven siquiera una pestaña para aliviar mi dolor.

Un pungente y desagradable olor cuando la mujer se movió azotó las fosas nasales de Megumi y la doctora comprendió entonces la razón por la que había saquitos de especias esparcidos por la habitación. Para que el olor fuera tan penetrante, juzgó que la enfermedad debía estar en sus estadios finales.

-¿Qué puede hacer una pobre mujer como yo? ¡Sola! ¡Enferma! –lloriqueó con exageración mientras sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de la mano de Megumi mientras ésta rebuscaba en su bolsa- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó ansiosamente cuando Megumi extrajo un pequeño paquete.

-Es un ungüento que… -la mano de la mujer salió disparada y golpeó la mano que Megumi tendía, haciendo caer el paquetito.

-Guárdate tus ugüentos –farfulló la mujer-. Necesito el veneno negro para aliviar mi dolor. Por más que bebo y bebo, mis entrañas arden. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Acaso he de morir así, retorciéndome en un futon maloliente, como la más baja y vil de las alimañas? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Soujiro?

Recuperando el paquete y guardándolo nuevamente en la bolsa, Megumi preguntó, tratando de disimular su interés:

-¿Seta Soujiro?

-¡Oh, oh… lo conoces! ¿Te ha enviado él? ¡Preciosa mujer! ¿Qué te ha dado para mí?

-Seta Soujiro sufrió… un accidente. Le he visto en la clínica en la que trabajo y no, no me ha enviado ni me ha dado nada para usted. Solo me he acercado porque la he escuchado gritar su nombre y pensaba que usted podría contestar algunas pregun…

-¿Está… muerto?

Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y Megumi no pudo evitar preguntarse qué relación podía unir a un delincuente fugitivo con una prostituta enferma. Dado que Soujiro no tenía ninguno de los síntomas propios de la sífilis, hubo de descartar la que parecía ser la explicación más obvia y la segunda opción posible cobró fuerza en su mente. ¿Eran estas las peligrosas afiliaciones que había mencionado de pasada mientras trataban sus heridas?

-No está muer… -comenzó, pero los aullidos de la mujer volvieron a interrumpirla.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no está aquí? ¡Maldita rata sonriente! ¡Traidor!

-Si pudiera contestar algunas preguntas… -trató de interponer Megumi entre los insultos e improperios que la mujer seguía lanzando.

-¡Vete! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¿Quién ha visto antes una mujer médico? Eres una de sus rameras, ¿verdad? –gritó la mujer y Megumi enrojeció, avergonzada a su pesar, mientras vívidas imágenes luctuosas de sus pasadas actividades con Soujiro cruzaban su - ¡Quédate con él! ¡Te hará morder el suelo que pisa! ¡Te arañarás la cara y llorarás y maldecirás el día que cediste ante su sonrisa! ¡Eso es lo único que puedes esperar de un hombre como él, que abandona a su madre, prisionera de la enfermedad, del dolor y de la muerte!

Pese a los daños provocados por su enfermedad y su aspecto demacrado que hacía difícil calcular su edad, Megumi juzgó que la mujer ante ella era demasiado joven como para ser la madre de un hombre hecho y derecho.

-¿Usted es su ma…? –comenzó a preguntar con mal disimulado escepticismo, hasta que una almohada rectangular la golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, cortando en seco sus palabras.

Agachándose para esquivar un nuevo proyectil, Megumi rebuscó en su bolsa y alzó otro paquete marcado con grandes letras. Lo alzó precipitadamente, y exclamó:

-¡Será tuyo si contestas a mis preguntas! –un botecito de maquillaje la golpeó en el brazo y el polvo blanco se extendió por su manga. Pese a lo doloroso del impacto, se mantuvo quieta en el sitio, aguardando con la cabeza escudada lo mejor que podía por su hombro y su brazo extendido y suspiró de puro alivio cuando los gritos y la agitación cesaron y ningún otro objeto salió volando por la habitación.

-¿Es bueno? –preguntó Hinodeh ansiosamente, señalando el paquete de opio- ¡Bendita seas! ¡Bella, hermosa joven! Por favor, dame aunque sea solo una pizca, porque este dolor es inaguantable.

-Primero ha de contestar a mis preguntas –para mostrar su buena voluntad, Megumi abrió con cuidado el paquete y, colocándolo ante ella, comenzó a separar una dosis. Hinodeh rebuscó ansiosamente entre las sábanas y aferró una larga pipa con tanta fuerza que Megumi temió que la partiera por la mitad. -Dígame, por favor, de qué conoce a Seta Soujiro y qué relación le une a él.

-Oh, bendita luna, ¿no lo he dicho ya? –la mujer se inclinó hacia Megumi y ésta cubrió el opio con la mano en un ademán protector- ¡Soy su madre! ¡Maldito desgraciado, escoria ingrata! ¡Vergüenza de hijo que abandona a su madre en sus últimos días!

-¿Cuántos años tiene usted? –continuó Megumi preguntando, buscando fisuras en la historia de la mujer.

-36. ¡Soy tan joven todavía! –exclamó Hinodeh con patetismo- ¿Por qué he de morir cuando estoy en la flor de la vida? ¡Es todo por su culpa! ¡Por culpa de ese hijo bastardo y desagradecido! ¿Y dónde está ahora? Si no está muerto, ¿dónde está? ¿Cuál es su excusa para dejarme aquí abandonada a mi suerte? ¡Por favor! –exclamó, y su voz subió varias octavas- Ya he contestado muchas, muchas preguntas, ¡dámelo ya!

Megumi tendió a la mujer las hojas secas que había apartado y Hinodeh se apresuró a cargar su pipa. Ninguna palabra más fue intercambiada mientras la mujer daba las primeras caladas y Megumi se levantó para abrir una ventana, pues siempre había sido especialmente sensible a las inhalaciones del humo del opio.

Los efectos calmantes del narcótico tardaron algo en llegar, pero finalmente HInodeh se relajó y buscó una postura cómoda entre los cojines que la rodeaban. Lanzando una mirada lánguida en dirección a Megumi, comenzó a hablar.

-Así que conoces a mi hijo –dejando la pipa entre los dientes, comenzó a trenzarse el cabello-. Es un buen muchacho, ¿no es verdad? Y fuerte como un toro. Nunca pensé que llegaría a conocerlo… ¡en realidad pensaba que hacía tiempo que había muerto! Pero el me encontró –mordisqueando la boquilla, Hinodeh apartó las manos de su pelo, cerró los ojos y se recostó- Aunque ya era tarde para mí… hace ya años que era tarde para mí –musitó.

Juzgando mejor mantenerse en silencio y dejar a la mujer divagar, Megumi aguardó, asintiendo educadamente a sus palabras.

-No me fue difícil prosperar en el Yoshiwara. Soy hermosa y hábil. Pronto pude comprar mi contrato y solo aceptaba los clientes que me convenían… pero ¿cómo puede saber una mujer qué miasmas oculta un hombre en su bastoncito de chupar? No hay resguardo posible contra ello. ¡Le advertí a Soujiro! Le advertí cuando comenzó a divertirse con las mujeres del local que tuviera cuidado. Como es mi hijo le dije cuáles eran seguras, por eso, porque es mi hijo, pese a que sea el responsable de todas mis desdichas... Cuando me encontró, tuve miedo de que se avergonzara de mí, porque, ¿qué hay ahí fuera que sea peor que una mujer pública? –Hinodeh sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad y apuntó en su dirección con la pipa- ¡Ja! Yo te lo diré… ¡un asesino! Había sangre en su espada el día que vino aquí. ¡Había sangre en sus manos! Ese chico está maldito desde el triste día en que fue concebido.

Bueno, al menos en esa larga tirada Megumi había encontrado la respuesta a uno de los interrogantes que se había planteado acerca del joven… su habilidad en las artes amatorias quedaba explicada si se había dedicado a prodigar sus atenciones a las muchachas de la casa.

-¿Soujiro vivió aquí? -preguntó

-¡Vive aquí! –exclamó la mujer con indignación. Con un gesto desabrido señaló un pequeño mueble con cuatro cajones- Ahí guardo sus cosas… y en esa tabla que se mueve del suelo… ahí está su espada. Maldito delincuente. ¿Acaso no sabe que está prohibido poseer un arma en estos tiempos?

A pesar de la ventana abierta, el humo de la pipa comenzaba a cargar el ambiente. Durante los siguientes minutos, Hinodeh se limitó a inhalar profundamente y a exhalar el humo en largos suspiros, mascullando entre dientes refunfuños y lamentos. Comprendiendo que la lucidez de la mujer se apagaba con cada bocanada de opio y que poca información más podría sacarle, Megumi, preguntó:

-¿Si le dejo aquí este paquete… -mostró el paquete de opio a la mujer, sosteniéndolo de forma que se disimulara el hecho de que había transferido casi todo su contenido a uno de sus monederos- puedo llevarme las cosas de Soujiro?

Hinodeh sonrió y asintió dando unos golpecitos en el futon con la mano.

-Déjalo aquí, cerca de mí.

Megumi sintió la cabeza ligera cuando se levantó y decidió apresurarse, mientras su conciencia le aguijoneaba con reproches por aprovecharse de una mujer enferma y narcotizada. Abriendo los cajones del pequeño mueble, encontró un hakama, que extendió en el suelo para hacer un hatillo y lo llenó con algunas prendas y con un paquete cerrado que encontró entre ellas. Tras un momento de duda, tanteó el suelo en busca de la tabla que se movía y extrajo del hueco una katana.

El peso del arma en su mano evocó en su memoria el recuerdo de esa frialdad que en ocasiones había visto en Soujiro, en su rostro desapasionado en el que esos ojos intensos y crueles en su desapego habían puesto de relieve la otra faceta de su personalidad, la presencia del asesino que Sanosuke tanto temía. ¿Estaría cometiendo un error llevando su espada de vuelta?

Desenfundando la hoja unos centímetros, estudió su filo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por su decepción cuando descubrió una hoja normal. ¿Acaso esperaba encontrarse con un filo invertido? Envolviendo la espada lo mejor que pudo para disimular su forma, dejó a Hinodeh recostada y medio dormida en su lecho impregnado de suciedad y descorrió el shoji.

La misma niña de antes la esperaba en la puerta y la llevó hasta la salida.

* * *

NdA: El próximo capítulo mostrará el punto de vista de Soujiro (si es que lo escribo algún día XD)


End file.
